1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to digital video, and more particularly to systems and methods for digital video duplication and transmission enhancement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, conventional techniques in digital video media technology do not provide a viable manner of measuring the quality of a digital video media duplication or transmission for display. If a media file is used on a compact disk (CD), digital video disk (DVD), or transported via a network there is generally not a viable manner of accurately measuring the video image against its original source in order to provide an ample transmission or duplication quality video image. Without this measurement the industry is left up to individual opinions as to what looks good or bad.
Current known standards generally deal solely with how video media should be packaged, encoded, compressed, or transported. Specifically, current known methods tend to measure transport quality and assume that if packets (video) are delivered, then all is well. However, there remains a need for a technique that measures the digital video media quality after it has been delivered from a source device to a destination device (i.e., measuring the initial input video against the displayable output of the video).